


The Moon Represents My Heart- Mid Autumn Festival Special

by theosymphany



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, Mid Autumn Festival, Moon watching, Nivanfield, happy reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mid Autumn Festival, three months after the first of July, 2012. Chris doesn't quite know how to face such a celebration of reunion without his trusted partner. Right up until his unexpected return.</p><p>Related to The Ultimate Weapon universe, but can also be considered as a stand alone work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon Represents My Heart- Mid Autumn Festival Special

_Sep 30 th, 2012 1848 hours_

_BSAA Research facility, China_

Chris swirled his glass, revelling in the light clinks of the ice against one another. He sat on a bar stool, staring out the window just after dusk, at the looming harvest moon that had just risen from the horizon, unusually large, and even friendly. He raised the glass to the radiant orb and knocked back half of its contents.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, the chill of the drink almost tracing a shiver down his spine.

_“Never thought I’d find Chris Redfield wasting away in a shithole like this.”_

Words of his lieutenant rang in his ear. He smiled, and shook his head lightly to nobody in particular, eyeing the face of the moon.

He had always found moon gazing a serene scene from youth. Years of living on isolated bases, the bored hours keeping watch on sentry, once in a while flying by night meant that she was a constant companion when he needed one.

She would watch over him. Warm, silent and vigilant. Curious at times, perhaps. Distant, but never icy. Ever changing, but never hiding. If he knew where to look, she would be there. If he needed a companion, she would be there. Even if he can’t see her, he knows she is still there.

“I’m right here, Piers.” He said, to the pearly orb above him.

It’s the night of the Mid-Autumn festival. For the locals here in China, it would be a night of family gathering, reunion dinner and rampant celebrations. Workers across the country would journey thousands of miles to be with their loved ones. Families would gather under one roof to watch the moon, the rounded and celebrated symbol of reunion and peace. For those who couldn’t make it, they’d stare at the moon and whisper a message, knowing that somewhere out there, a loved one would be doing the same, and that the moon would be their messenger.

Holidays are never fun as a loner. Seeing the paired off young and old couples and hearing the laughing families only served to remind him how many he had lost, and how alone he is at the end of it all. Well, at least he has Claire, Jill, and a couple others around.

“I thought I told you to lay off the alcohol.” He thought he heard a familiar voice whisper from the bar with a trace of disappointment. Ever his loyal conscience, Piers would always challenge him when he needed it. Even if it was all in his head.

He smiled. How had he missed the voice.

“I always remember my promises.” He stared into the glass and took another sip defiantly.

“Ice tea. Nothing more.” He swirled the glass again, playing a short tune of clinks between crystal and crystal.

He could make out a familiar figure behind him from the reflection of the window. He didn’t dare look back. Delusion is welcomed at this point of the night, even without the alcohol. Being drunk on emotion is the perfect start, for what is moon gazing without a hearty dose of melancholy?

“I can always count on you for company.” He said to his silvery companion.

“I missed you too, Captain. Or, as the local song goes, ‘the moon represents my heart’.” Piers’ voice echoed. He heard a reassuring boot step, and then a pair of warm hands held him steadily and longingly from behind.

Chris’ hand trembled a little, making another clink of glass on ice. He flinched at the touch, the iciness in his palm a stark contrast to the rush of warmth across his body at the familiar touch.

The light, refreshing scent of Piers filled the air, and he stared transfixed at the reflection as his partner leaned down and kissed him on the nape of the neck, a few stubborn spikes of hair brushing against his commander’s cheek.

He held onto the hand, not caring if he was perhaps gripping a little too hard for comfort and turned, twisting his body until their foreheads touched.

“I…” Suddenly all his words left him and piled him under emotions. Somewhere within, the lost and forgotten waterworks opened with a vengeance and flooded his eyes with moisture, defocusing the radiance of the moon reflected within Piers’ hazel pupils.

“It’s ok, Captain.” Piers gave a slight smile and squeezed Chris on the shoulder. “I would walk a thousand miles to be with you this night. Someone’s got to keep an eye on you.” He looked up at the moon for a moment in silent acknowledgement, even gratitude, perhaps.

Chris gripped his lieutenant. Tentatively at first, as if he was fragile and easily dispelled, but then he stood, and enveloped Piers’ body in his own, rubbing his face with Piers’ spiky hair.

“Piers.” He called affectionately.

“…Captain.” 

“Piers…” He shook his head, trying to dismiss his own unbelief, finally trusting that everything about the young, healthy man in his arms is undeniably real.

“Captain…” Longing arms held them even closer, a hint of honey and latte in his breath.

His hands roamed hungrily down Piers’ back, every inch of skin reminding him that his is real. This is Piers in his arms. He had a million questions, but all he could utter was the name that is so dear to him.

“Piers!”

“Captain!”

Evidently he wasn’t the only one.

It really is Piers. Because no impostor or hallucination would still call him ‘Captain’ with all its endearment at a time like this; not with that much intensity and emotion behind a single word.

Piers finally composed himself. “Night’s just begun Captain. Come, it’s time for our reunion banquet.”

“A reunion banquet? Nobody told me about this!” Chris said, following Piers who led him by the hand.

“It is a national holiday, special occasion and all. Jill wanted it to be special for you and me, and everyone on base, Chris.” Piers smiled as Chris fell in step.

“You mean, Jill, Claire… they all knew about- You?” He squeezed Piers’ hand again, feeling the warmth and love in that physical touch.

Piers squeezed back. “Yeah, they wanted to make sure I was well enough. Of course, with all that riding on my back, how could I disappoint them?”

They opened the door to the dining hall and the place erupted in euphoria.

“Surprise!” Confetti flew everywhere as a great big crowd clapped their welcome, growing in intensity until everyone stampeded and gathered for a group hug. In the chaos Piers and Chris somehow found themselves lifted off their feet and were thrown in the air a number of times.

“Welcome back, Piers! Happy reunion!” everyone screamed.

Chris finally found himself back on his feet, hoping he didn’t break anyone’s back with his weight. He found Claire on his left and Piers on his right, and scanning around the room he caught many familiar faces.

“It’s dinner time!” Barry Burton announced pompously and the crowd roared, scattering to load their plates along the huge buffet banquet lining one side of the room.

“Well if it isn’t good old T Cal!” Chris shook Barry’s hand and pulled him into a hug and also patted Moira on the shoulder.

“A family reunion for me here too.” Barry said, giving Moira and Claire a wink. “Gotta keep your eyes on the little ones.” He swung his gaze across at Piers.

“Everyone’s family here, Barry.” Jill walked up, ushering along a familiar face with her.

“Rebecca!” Chris let go of Piers and hugged Rebecca too. “It’s been too long! You came all this way?”

Rebecca smiled. “It’s much closer flying from Australia to China than back into the US. Besides, only fair we Raccoon city survivors have a little reunion at this time, right?”

“Too right!” Chris said, and patted her on her shoulder like he did all those years ago in the Spencer Estate.

Meanwhile Piers was busy greeting Sheva Alomar, Parker Luciani and Josh Stone. “Captain, almost every branch is here!”

Quint, Keith and Kaison also appeared from within the crowd. “No party without all of us around.” They exchanged high fives with Jill and Chris.

“Don’t forget about us too, pal.” Leon emerged with Ada in tow in her usual red qipao, followed by Jake and Sherry.

“Leon!” Chris fist bumped his old friend, but took half a step back and only gave Ada a greeting smile. She clasped her hands in front of her and bent her knees slightly in acknowledgement.

Sherry hugged the pair, while Jake exchanged a curt nod with Chris and Piers.

“Come on, let’s get some food before they’re all gone!” Jill said, passing out plates and ushering everyone towards the food.

Chris made sure Piers sat by his side the whole night as they at their way through a scrumptious Chinese banquet- suckling pig, roast pork, longevity noodles, fried dumplings, all sorts of dim sums, many meat, fish and vegetarian dishes and an impressive dessert trolley. The BSAA cut no corners on this occasion.

“So how much of a bill did the BSAA have to put up for this?” He asked Jill jokingly.

“You wouldn’t believe this, but it’s actually a mere fraction of the price of our Christmas functions.” Jill smiled. “Food is cheap and abundant over here. The Far East branch really could use a morale booster too, as with all of us, so we asked their families to come along too.”

Chris smiled and watched Piers polish plate after plate of food. He himself forgot what he ate, trying to catch up with so many people at once; Piers took it upon himself to fill Chris’ plate for him as they exchanged stories and tales.

After everyone make room for a few slices of mooncake, Jill ushered them outside to set off sky lanterns in pairs or small groups, writing their wishes and blessings on the paper lanterns.

“Let us be safe and together always.” They wrote together.

Chris and Piers stood with arms across each other’s backs, the warm flicker of candles and flames reflecting on their faces as they released the sky lantern and watch it ascend.

“This is a night I’ll always remember.” Chris said, holding Piers close and leaning in, feeling as if all his turmoil and stress had also been cast heavenward. Throwing caution to the wind, he looked down and found Piers’ soft lips with his own.

“Capt-” Piers held onto Chris at the unexpected moment of tenderness and responded in earnest. Chris put his heart and soul into the kiss, holding Piers beneath the full moon, the noise and cheers of the crowd fading away. He has eyes for only his Piers tonight.

“Captain.’ Chris smiled at the endearment, watching the most enchanted smile on Piers’ face, cheeks flushed with equal parts embarrassment and happiness and his eyes overflowing with joy.

“You make me so, so happy, Piers.” He lifted Piers in his arms and spun him around despite his gasp.

Everyone scattered to a little corner for themselves, and Piers and Chris found their own little slice of silent paradise on the mountain, sitting on a large boulder watching the moon.

“Captain. This is everything that I’ve always wanted.” Piers said, his head leaning on Chris’ shoulder.

“Let me sing you this little Chinese song I learnt long ago. This is the perfect night for it.”

Chris responded with a smile.

“You have to promise not to laugh OK? I haven’t sang for anyone for a while… let alone in Mandarin. Been so long since the Special Forces days…” Piers suddenly became self- conscious, and cleared his throat a little.

Chris shrugged and held Piers close as he sang in his ear. 

 

“Thank you, Piers.” He said. “I know how deep is your love for me. And you know mine too. To the moon and back. Always.”

They embraced under the silver full moon, blessed with the enchantment and beauty of the soft moonlight.

As the moon is round, so their love is whole, and their lives shall be reunited in love and partnership for many full moons to come.

**Author's Note:**

> It's mid autumn festival today and tomorrow (also a supermoon full lunar eclipse). It would have been nice for this chapter to line up with TUW but enjoy this anyway (spoilers be damned). Have a great time celebrating and spending time with family and loved ones. Here's to hoping Chris and Piers being happy ever after too.  
> The song "月亮代表我的心" is a very famous Chinese love song. Translations and vocals by theosymphany. Hope I did it justice! Not easy singing in two languages.


End file.
